The LOS games
by HappyPup1
Summary: The big four, other movies, and three OCs get pulled into the LOS games! AKA the Last One Standing games! The LOS games is a game-show like thing of small quests and challenges, and they will be eliminated one by one till we have, THE LAST ONE STANDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is a fanfic me and my best friend AnimeGeekThe1andOnly12 thought up of on a what was it? a monday? I think so. hope you like it! :D**

 **SORRY FOR ANY MIS-SPELLINGS CAUSE WE ARE BAD WRITERS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE MOVIES/TV SHOWS. If we did, it would end in a terrible disaster...**

 **(ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow**

"Man, that movie was OFF THE CHAIN!" Jack exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Terraria sighed shaking her head. "Okay, first, never say "Off the chain" again, and second, would you keep it down? I'm getting a headache."

Jack stopped jumping. "Party pooper..." He muttered.

"She's right jack your 18 remember?" Trix added in.

"STILL!" Jack argued. "come on guys let loose, have some fun."

"I'd rather not." Meradia said in a cranky voice

"Come on is every body against me?" Jack asked.

"I...I am not, Jack." Rapunzel said quietly.

"What did you say Punzie sorry i couldn't hear very well over all the arguing!" Jack yelled

"ah nothing it doesn't matter." Rapunzel said loud enough for him to hear.

Then the door bell rang.

"Who is THAT?" Merida asked.

"I have no idea actually..." Trix said.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"CONGRATS! You and your friends have been accepted for the LOS games!" A tall bulky black man said as soon as the door opened.

"LO..what now?" Hiccup asked.

"THE LOS GAMES!" the tall bulky man replied

"the LOS games?" what even is that Rapunzel asked with surprise.

"IT IS THE WORLDS BIGGEST COMPETITION WHERE ONLY 12 COMPETITORS COMPETE AGAINST EACH OTHER IN A SERIES OF CHALLENGES" The man said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Uh huh suuure, I'm pretty sure it's bigger than the Olympics" He said with heavy sarcasm.

Terraria stepped up, "If it's "The World's Biggest Competition" then how come none of us have heard of it before?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK YOUR WHOLE LIFE THEN?!" The man yelled, who seemed to not have a quieter voice than yelling.

"No, we live under cement, wood, steal, and paint." Trix said.

"And who do ya' think ya' are then laddie? Showing up and saying we'll be in this game of yours?!" Merida asked shoving everyone out of her way.

"WELL IT IS NOT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO BUT THE INVENTATION IS YOURS IF YOU WANT IT"

"NO WAIT JUST A MINU-" Rupunzel stepped in, interrupting Trix." We will think about it" she said with a smile, and slowly shut the door. Everybody looked at Rupunzel as if she had a magic power to get people to leave.

"What? it's called being nice" she claimed.

"Hey Trix can you give me a copy of that" Hiccup asked,

"ah sure I guess, Your not actually thinking about going are you?" Trix asked as she gave him the paper.

"Well I don't see the harm in it" He said as he started to read it.

"he is right" Terraria said. "We should at least give it a shot. When is it?" She asked Hiccup.

"Tomorrow after lunch." He said.

"Okay then! We don't have anything better to do! LET'S DO IT!" Jack exclaimed.

 **(ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow (ΦωΦ) Meow**

 **Hope you like! And see ya next time!**

 **-HappyPup1 and AnimeGeekThe1andOnly12**


	2. IMPORTANT AN YOU MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: So, I always have random fanfiction ideas going through my head, so I've decided to actually do something about this.**

 **Also I'm sorry this isn't an update, just an AN.**

 **Okay so, recently I've been dragged into the Undertale fandom, Steven Universe fandom, and Miraculous Ladybug fandom sense the last time I've updated anything on this site. So I've kind of drifted away from writing HTTYD fanfic.**

 **I am making a list of all the stories I wrote and what I'm going to do with them. Here it is:**

 **How to Watch Your Dragon-Hiatus**

 **HTTYD weekly-Discontinued**

 **A Fangirl's Lucky Day-Discontinued**

 **Movie Magic-Discontinued**

 **Movies, Books, and Dragons,-Hiatus**

 **The LOS games-Will continue once I am able to contact my co-author.**

 **SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVED THE DISCONINUED FANFICTIONS.**

 **I am deeply sorry, but I've lost inspiration for all of the discontinued fanfictions. They were all ideas I had late at night, and sadly won't be continued.**

 **AND BEFORE YOU THROW YOUR SPEARS, KNIVES, TOMATOES, AND AXES AT ME: I have better Ideas for other Fanfictions, and I will put a poll on my profile so you can vote which you want, And I will have a maximum of 2 and maybe 3 fanfictions at a time, so most will have to wait.**

 **I will probably delete the discontinued fanfictions 2 days after this AN is posted, just so you know.**

 **BTW If you have an idea for a fanfiction that I could write maybe, PM me or review on a chapter, and I'll probably answer in the next 30 min to and hour. And If I don't answer within that time limit, I'm either: Asleep, at school, going on errands, or something else like that, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY.**

 **Also I'm going to be super busy next week, because school is starting again for me, so updates will be slow.**

 **I'm going to try to set a goal to at least update 1 fanfic a week.**

 **Also any new updates on my other stories are just this AN so don't check it out because It's not necessary.**

 **THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO MY RAMBLING AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **EDIT: If there is a tie in the poll, I will choose out of my own opinion.**


	3. Reasons for massive procrastination

**OKAY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITEN ANYTHING IN LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF. I KNOW I AM THE BIGGEST PROCRASTINATOR EVER.**

 _ **BUT I HAVE A REASON**_

 **I will tell you the story, so grab some popcorn, because this will take a little while.**

 **/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\/\\\\\**

So I was watching some random Undertale crap when I came across this YouTube video titled: "Undertale opening~~ If Undertale Was An Anime", so I thought " _Hmm this seems interesting."_ So I watched it and instantly fell in love with the idea of an Undertale Anime.

I also found out that a few people were ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE ONE from the comments section.

I talked to the director...? (I don't know what she is, but she is in charge, so I guess she is the director.) at like, 10 PM because it turns out she lives on the COMPLETE OPPISITE side of the world! Well... kind of... I don't really know.

MOVING ON WITH THE STORY

So now I am currently the writer/one of the voice actors for this anime. I have finished the first episode script, but I'm not sure if it is long enough.

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT TO READ THE SCRIPT, LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WILL POST IT IF YOU WANT.**

We currently have 8 people helping right now! We have a director, writer, voice actors, an animator, and some helpers! I really hope this anime will turn out nice...

The first episode isn't anywhere near done, so we need all the help we can get!

 **PM ME/REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HELP US WITH THE UNDERTALE ANIME.**

So the reason I haven't written anything is because I have been busy with this project. I will find time to write in the future, when I am not as busy.

 **That is all for now!**

 **-HappyPup1 out**


End file.
